eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysena Talongard
Name: Lysena Talongard Age: 21 Height: 5'6" Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Level: 2 Fame: 1 Origin: Knight (2+1+0+0) Physical Trait: Perfectly Average Body Type (1+0+1+1) Personality: Bright, Cheerful and Sociable (1+1+1+1) Body: 2+1+1+2 = 6 Speed: 1+0+1+0 = 2 Wisdom: 0+1+1+0 = 2 Magic: 0+1+1+2 = 4 HP: 41 MP: 6 CP = 4 IV = 4 SP = 3 Base Damage: 2d6+8 Chest AP: 14 Waist AP: 14 -Spells- Attacker (Passive) 3 = +3 to weapon power (One level from origin) Iron Will (Passive) = -1 to Mortal Wound roll Heavy Strike (Active) = Melee attack + body stat to damage (3 MP) Guarding (Defense) = Reduce damage taken by body stat (3 MP) -Crisis Ability- Potential - Add X CP to a roll (X CP) Invincible - Nullify one attack. (3 CP) -Items- 5.5 Miasma Large Sword - 2d6+6 (40) Bikini Armor - 14 chest AP, 12 waist AP (30) Exposed thighs - 0 chest AP, 2 waist AP (5) Goddess Seal - Recover 6d6 HP once per scenario. (15) Magical Powder - Restore 3d6 AP to armor part (5) 1-Penny Coin - Use defensive passive magic even if enemy uses special ability. +2 to defensive effect (5) -Crisis Acts- CP | SP | Prerequisite | Combat Use Breast Torment - 1 CP | 1 SP | 24 SP or less | HP/AP damage to the chest Erotic Bondage - 3 CP | 1 SP | Nonee | Restrained status Lactate - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP damage while in the milk or pregnant conditions Hairless - 1 CP | 0 SP | Can't have with , 20 SP or less | Waist AP 0 Cum Injection - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP damage Attractive Curves - 1 CP | 0 SP | None | Waist AP damage Clinging Foreign Objects - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP damage Collapsing Pride - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | None Unnatural Penetration - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | HP Damage Inflation - 1 CP | 2 SP | None | HP damage -Background- The Talongard are a long-standing noble family of the kingdom of Barona. Famous for their courage, every child has served as a knight. Lysena and her siblings being no different. Being the eldest child, she became a knight before her brother and sister. Truth be told, though, she wasn't a very good knight. She had difficulty keeping up in the training and earned a reputation for being an "easy win" in tournaments. She often wondered if her parents were disappointed in her. But she was eager to prove herself to both her parents and the royal family, and sought opportunities to test her ability wherever possible. The problem is, there weren't many. Barona was a country at peace, and there were no wars for her to make a name for herself in. As time passed, opportunities grew thinner and thinner. Until her 21st year, when the Millenial Axis reappeared. Her chance came when it was discovered she was a good candidate to resist the miasma permeating the place. The king personally ordered her to investigate, along with a mage also resistant to miasma, and Lysena was determined to return successful. Category:Heroine Crisis Category:The Millennial Axis Category:PC